


Midnight Call

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Inktober 2019, Pre-Relationship, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Nat finds him asleep and can't help herself





	Midnight Call

Her voice rouses him from the desk where he’s fallen asleep

“Come to bed. You’ll thank me later” she says, the husky tone and wink she does making his mind imagine things that she didn’t mean.

“Yeah” he grumbles and yawns, stretching as he stands and starts walking to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Please leave a comment and chek out the other stories!


End file.
